


Walk Right In

by Gab_brown



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, One Shot, Short, This is my first time posting in 10 years bare with me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 01:48:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18681661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gab_brown/pseuds/Gab_brown
Summary: An afternoon in the life of Andy. 2012ish.





	Walk Right In

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting FF in 10 years. I’ve long been a fan of Mirandy and have been an avid reader of every work of art that comes through this page. Thanks to all authors who wear their hearts on their sleeves and publish for the rest of us to enjoy!

Walk Right In

———

The last six years were easily the best of Andy’s adult life. Among countless other reasons to love her girlfriend, she had met someone who made it possible to visit all corners of the globe and fall in love with countries she never could have dreamt of visiting. She’d tried skiing in the Swiss Alps, eaten Vindaloo in Goa and taken a helicopter ride over Uluru in Australia.

Her favourite spot however, was still in New York. Specifically, the love seat perched in front of the sunny ceiling high windows in the main sitting room off the main hall of  _their_ townhouse. It was not a spot she let herself frequent often, but occasionally she finished her articles before the sun went down and she didn’t need to run out of the house to follow up a lead. It was on days like this she let herself stretch out on the long chaise and bask in the filtered sunlight.

She had left the Daily Mail a year ago with a desire to be more independent and was lucky enough to be offered enough freelance work to no longer have a physical workplace other than her home study. 

The love seat was also her favourite spot to peer down into the street and watch Miranda arrive home. Her fashion queen would walk past Andy’s window after exiting the car door held open by Roy, sunglasses securely on her face and handbag and Book at her elbow. Miranda would stride along the sidewalk and up the front steps before entering the house- still in full La Priestly Mode. 

Since leaving Runway, Andy very rarely had a chance to see this side of her love. She far preferred the softer, kinder version of girlfriend but she loved to see the woman that had made grown men cry from time to time. Miranda was always true to herself but it took Andy’s breath away to watch these tender moments when Miranda thought no one was watching. 

It made Andy prouder than she liked to admit that this brief walk could tell her everything she needed to know about Miranda’s day. If she was taking short clipped steps and kept her head and neck stiff, she had been through a long day of telling people off for their incompetence and demanding they try harder to meet her standards.

If she was engrossed in her phone, texting with one hand while holding extra work in her other, she more than likely had an issue arise with the twins- normally a prank at school or on their step-sisters that Miranda had to do damage control for. It normally meant a sizeable donation to their school or a heated conversation with their father.

Today she was in Andy’s favourite mood of all. She walked with a longer stride and had a swing to her left arm, not weighed down by extra files full of photography from a recent shoot. She had a slight tilt to her head, as if pondering which La Perla she would be buying and stripping Andréa of next. This normally came about after a particularly good day, a successful run through or showing by a designer. This for Miranda was better than sex, more satisfying than an orgasm. It did however put her firmly in the mood for both. 

Andy knew that days like today, while quite rare and still strictly ruled with an iron fist, made Miranda purr. It was evenings like this that Miranda would close the door behind her, set her bag down in the foyer and stride across to enter first open doorway on the left. She would seek out Andréa before even taking off her coat. 

Miranda would drink in the sight of her lover,  staring down at the reporters doe eyed gaze. She took her time to take in the sight of her young lover, the one who had finally made the world make sense. The one who had done everything for her and then some. The one who loved her beyond measure. She took her time to move after initially laying eyes on the brunette, still not having made a sound. When she did finally have the willpower to move she would move to the end of the love seat and pull Andreas bare feet up to her lap, her eyes not having moved from the other woman’s face. 

Her right palm would reach out and graze up a bare shin, taking its time to move north under the pant leg. As it crept up it travelled around to a supple calf and halted, tracing small circles with a thumb. 

On these rare evenings Miranda would speak just two words, with heart breaking fondness.

”...My Darling.”

Andy could do nothing but lean over and catch the editors lips in a soul-sealing kiss.


End file.
